callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |Platforms = PS3, DS, PS2, PC,Xbox360,Wii |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War (also referred to as World at War or Call of Duty 5) is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as "World at War" and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It was released for all seventh-generation consoles as well as home computers. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and was in development from late 2006. The game's first trailer was released on June 21, 2008, and can be viewed herehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM The gameplay for World at War remains the same as Call of Duty 4's. See Infinity Ward Game Engine Mechanics for more information. The game was re-released in the Call of Duty: The War Collection as part of a bundle. Single player Campaigns There are two single-player campaigns in the game: the American campaign and the return of the Russian campaign. There is no British campaign in the game making World at War the first major Call of Duty not to feature a British Campaign or a British playable character. Overview The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Russian campaign is set in the Eastern Front, mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Miller as he fights alongside Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, (later Sergeant) and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Soviet campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights alongside the merciless Sgt. Reznov and the merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai Charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles, with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers of all sizes are also a common sight in the American campaign, usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. In the Russian Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht, in the campaign towards Berlin. Combat usually takes place in the destroyed ruins of German town and villages, well as buildings within Berlin, bringing a lot of close-range fighting. Players will frequently have to fight indoors where shotguns can dominate if the rooms aren't too big, and where there is a lot of cover to hide behind while reloading. Combat also takes place in open-plan farming villages alongside armoured forces where all combat ranges apply, from long range sniping to close-up room-to-room combat. The last mission of the game takes place in the Russian campaign and it sees the Russian army capturing the Reichstag (German Parliament building) and planting the Soviet Flag atop the building. Soviet Campaign Stalingrad, Russia. September 17th, 1942 The Russian campaign opens with a grisly scene, that of Dmitri Petrenko surrounded by dead and wounded comrades near a fountain. As Dmitri waits quietly, hoping the Germans will not notice him, A couple of patrols are killing any surviving Russian. A close shave occurs when two men are killed on either side of Dmitri. The patrols walk away. Once Dimitri begins crawling silently from the bloodbath, he encounters Sgt. Reznov, who also played dead to save himself. He tells Dimitri to follow him, explaining that he has been trying to assassinate a Nazi General by the name of Amsel. With his injured hand, Reznov tells Petrenko to take his scoped Mosin-Nagant and snipe German patrols to reach Amsel. Although Dimitri successfully accomplishes this, a German armoured patrol quickly sets the two survivors rushing through many burned out buildings, attempting to flank Amsel. However, their mission is almost snuffed out when a German sniper fires at them from across another building. With Reznov's aid, Dimitri kills the opponent and the two begin moving through the building. They are compromised by a Nazi patrol and are forced to crawl to avoid Flammenwerfers firing through the windows. After Dmitri is saved by Reznov from burning lumber, the pair runs through the building with an armoured car outside. They jump out of a window and 3 Germans capture them. Another close shave occurs when Reznov is about to be killed, but Dimitri's fellow squadmates rescue them. Then Sgt. Datelski tells Reznov they're going to assault a German communication post. After covering the squad with sniper support, the two Russians make their way to a perfect spot in which to assassinate Amsel. After Dmitri takes out Amsel's bodyguards, he snipes the Nazi and kills him with one shot. But there is no time for celebration as they are compromised again, and the two jump out of a window into a river narrowly escaping German tanks and infantry. Seelow Heights, Germany. April 18th, 1945 Three years later, Petrenko is being held prisoner by several Nazis in a house in Seelow, Germany. As Petrenko reaches for a rifle to kill the Nazis one sees and punches him. Just as they are about to kill him, a T-34 blows a hole in the house. Reznov then appears and shoots all of them, killing one. Dmitri in then given the option of killing the remaining survivors of the blast. Petrenko is now reunited with Reznov and a new soldier, Pvt. Chernov. From there, they burn the land of Seelow, including fields and forests that turn the place into a hell on Earth. The Russians move across a river and attack German forces in the trenches protecting the town. When the Red Army reaches the town, Dmitri is given the task of eliminating several German Tiger Tanks, which he does with the aid of Panzerschrecks. They then storm a German camp just outside of the town, massacring everyone inside and destroying key defensive towers containing Germans. The mission ends with a gory aftermath scene of disemboweled Germans who tried to escape and an inspirational and stirring speech made by Sgt Reznov. Afterwards, Reznov and Dmitri command a Soviet T-34 medium tank and destroy enemy Flak-88 guns as well as many panzers in order to break the German line at Seelow and reach the Train station, a vital asset if the Red Army wishes to reach Berlin. Pankow, Germany. April 23rd, 1945 The train arrives in Berlin and immediately after disembarking they are already in a firefight. They move up through houses full of German soldiers with heavy MG fire on them from an office building at the end of the block. When the Soviet tanks move up they blow the office building to pieces and the Russian soldiers move through killing any survivors. After fighting through the building, they are ambushed by Germans hunkered down in an asylum. The soldiers then split up, one half of them advancing on the asylum through its front courtyard, the other through the street They regroup and the end of the courtyard and storm the Asylum, and eventually take it over, reaching the main street. After they Reunite with their armor, the Russians kill all the retreating Germans. Commissar Markov announces to the fleeing enemy to give up all hope, as no one can "resist the will of the Red Army." Berlin, Germany. April 24th, 1945 The Soviets continue their room to room fighting, with unaware Germans in some of the rooms. The buildings are cleared and the division regroups in the street, where they then charge the German defenses with tank support. Fighting continues as the Germans desperately. The Soviets finally get through the defensives, the building is hit by a tank shell many Germans are stopped dead in their tracks, lying helplessly as Russians kill them. Reznov then tells Dmitri that, upon seeing surrendering Germans, to give them a slow or fast death. Dmitri either shoots them, or they are burned alive. Reznov's unit continues its fight into the metro, as the Soviet rockets destroy the street. They meet heavy German resistance, but manage push through the metro. The Russians regroup and the end of the metro but are blocked by a barricade. To escape they must go through a locked steel door, which Reznov attempts to open. As he finally opens the door, the metro is flooded by the Germans as a last, desperate attempt to stop the Russians. Berlin, Germany. April 30, 1945 Reznov pulls Petrenko out of the water, alive. After shouting at Chernov about his pacifistic tendencies, Reznov gives him the flag, telling him to at least have the will to die for his country, if he is not willing to fight. The unit fights through several houses, and eventually push towards their target, the Reichstag. After destroying heavy German defensive resistance and destroying several FlaK 88s, the Soviets make their way to the doors of the Reichstag. Chernov is burned with a flamethrower at the foot of the steps, after which Reznov collects his diary saying "Someone should read this." As the Soviets enter, they almost immediately begin fighting dug-in SS honor guards in the lobby and, as they continue, they meet heavy resistance in the theater room. There is so much resistance put up by the Germans, Reznov and Petrenko go upstairs and provide support with PTRS-41's from an overlooking balcony. As they proceed to the roof, the Germans make a last stand, where the Soviets have to push through extremely heavy resistance. The Russians attack the last of the German defenses on the roof, and make a final push to the flag pole adorned with the Nazi flag. The flag bearer is killed, and Pentrenko picks up the flag. As he is about to place it, a surviving SS trooper shoots him with a Walther P-38, almost killing him. Reznov then brutally kills him with his knife. He then proceeds to cut down the Nazi flag and directs Dimitri to place the Russian flag, declaring that, "As long as you live, the heart of this army can never be broken." At that moment, Berlin is captured by the Soviets as the Soviet National Anthem plays in the background. American Campaign Makin Atoll, August 17, 1942 Pvt. Miller is held captive and witness to his squad mate"s execution, and just before he himself is executed, Roebuck kills the Japanese soldier with a knife saving Miller. Then Roebuck, takes Miller out of the hut and Sullivan is choking a Japanese officer when they get out of the hut. Sullivan, Roebuck,Miller, Denny and Rooker fight their way through the village with the help of other marine raider squads too. At the end of the village the Japanese have a heavily fortified MG. The MG is mounted and a Japanese soldier will use it killing all the other marines. After the Japanese in the village are all dead, Miller, Roebuck, Sullivan, Denny and Rooker who get ambushed by Japanese in the jungle but they fight them off, and they regroup with 2nd squad, who help them fight to the Japanese military base. When escaping, Miller almost gets killed by a soldier with a katana, but Sullivan saves him as the squad escapes on boats as the Japanese base is destroyed. Peleliu Island, September 15-16, 1944 The squad are sent to take the island via boat, as the squad is in the LVT it gets stuck on coral near the beach. As the driver is trying to drop the ramp so the marines can get out of the LVT, the driver is shot. And the LVT is hit by a Japanese anti aircraft gun. Miller almost drowned but Sullivan pulls him out of the water just in time. They meet heavy resistance on the beach, and are pinned down by MG fire. Miller calls air strikes on the Japanese fortifications and they move up the beach, however encounter more Japanese resistance than thought as they move through a large trench network and radio in air strikes to allow American tanks entry. The Japanese have bunkers dug in so the Sullivan tells Miller and Roebuck to flank them through some underground tunnels full of Japanese. Roebuck and Miller get into the bunker and clear the way for Sullivan and Polonsky and the rest of the squad. The Japanese move up with tanks pinning down the US tanks. Miller calls air strikes on the tanks and the squad regroups in the bunker. At the end of the mission Sgt. Sullivan is killed by a banzai charger, and, as a result, Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Under the newly appointed command of Roebuck, the unit later advance through a swamp towards a rigged American crash, where, after Japanese detonate hidden explosives, Banzai chargers attack. The unit quickly proceeds through the squad and up to the Japanese offensives around the airfield. then move to their new objective of the Japanese airfield, Then they move across the field towards a huge bunker that's keeping the Division from advancing on the airfield, and after successfully storming the building and successive trenches that followed, before holding the AA batteries long enough for reinforcements to arrive. As the unit moves up the tanks get pinned down by mortar fire so Sgt. Roebuck leads the squad into the trenches to take them out. As more of the unit quickly goes to burn out Japanese in the trenches, Roebuck"s squad is in the trenches taking out the Japanese forces inside the trenches. After clearing the trenches the Division starts heading to the mountain via tank to take over the last Japanese outpost on the island a. When moving towards the Point the unit is attack by Japanese bomber planes, When the marines try to move up, all but Roebuck's squad are killed (Roebuck, Polonsky, Miller, Sgt. Bojorguez, Sgt. Penny and Sgt. Griffith.) As the marines make success and break through the enemies line. They attack the artillery positions. As they keep pushing they they attack more Japanese outpost near a pond. More US marines move in with tanks a help them attack the artillery positions and outpost. As some of the Division goes through the jungle to get to the Point, others stay clear up any resistance. When Roebucks squad moves up the Japanese fall back towards the Point and some try to fight off the marines. Sgt. Penny,Sgt. Borjorguez and Sgt. Griffith all are shot and killed leaving Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller to regroup with the rest of the Division. Roebucks squad regroups with the rest of the Division as they storm the the Point.After a flame tank kills all in it's path, the marines storm the tunnels and claim the "rock" to be in American hands. Okinawa, April 3, 1945 Two PBY Catalina's attacking Japanese merchant ships get calls the Japanese fleet begin a kamikaze assault on the invading U.S. Navy, and are forced to respond. Hammerhead, one of the Catalina's gets shot down by zeroes.They must get the US sailors out of the water before they get killed. The player's Catalina lands and begins picking up swimming sailors while attacking Japanese zeros, Just before a zero run destroys the flying boat the Navy F4U Corsairs come in the nick of time to save them. Okinawa, May 14, 1945 On the island meanwhile the squad is moving up to take Wana Ridge as they move up the ridge they are ambushed by Japanese. Polonsky, Roebuck and Miller move up the ridge, more Japanese attack them and there is an MG bunker with them. After Miller takes out the MG they are tasked with destroying 3 more large Japanese bunkers proving a problem for advancing Americans. Once taken they move up with the convoy and charge on a Japanese fortress with MG and mortars in it. They flank the fortress and attack through a tunnel. Americans climb above and claim victory of the area. They then regroup with Maj. Gordon. The Americans are immediately woken up for new supplies to take Shuri Castle. Okinawa, May 29, 1945 After the airdrop, the marines are ambushed by Japanese near the gate. The Japanese have mortar positions in the castle, and the marines are attack by mortar fire. They manage to get to cover and Roebuck sends Miller to clear the tunnels, once Miller reaches the surface the squad is ambushed again by Japanese but Marines push forward and storm Shuri Castle killing any Japanese retreating to the west building which Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller must clear. After that they take out the mortar positions and enter the courtyard where the squad splits up to clear the courtyard. Later Roebuck tells Miller to get on a MG and clear the area for another US squad to clear. After that the squad regroups near a tunnel the 2 squads clear it together and when Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller get to the stairs and the end of the tunnel They move up the stairs when the 2nd flight of stairs is done they break open the door which goes into a huge courtyard. The squad spots 3 Japanese Soldiers who appear to be "surrendering". Roebuck tells the squad to hold their fire. Polonsky and Roebuck will go over to search them then the Japanese soldiers will grab Roebuck and Polonsky. Here the player can choose whether or not to save Polonsky or Roebuck. After this they then fight off waves of banzai charges while Miller calls airstrikes on the to remaining buildings full of Japanese. Then Polonsky (or Roebuck) will walk over and take off the Roebuck's (or Polonsky's) dog tags and give them to Miller. Post-Downfall When the level ends, a cut scene shows the speech made by President Harry Truman on the German surrender in Europe.This is being played over a video showing the Enola Gay dropping its bombs on Hiroshima. Then it depicts the surrender being signed. After, it shows General MacArthur's speech in Japan on their surrender following the bombings. The game ends with a factual statement on the war by Treyarch (see top of page) about the scale of slaughter that happened during WWII. The game then goes on to the optional sub - game Nazi Zombies. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War ''has the same multiplayer features as ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''(i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). However, its ranking system is very different from that of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. For prestiging the player will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures (Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time.) There are also co-op challenges that will give the player XP. Like in'' Call of Duty 4'', class customization is unavailable in local offline multiplayer. Instead, players can only choose from ten default classes. Also, players are allowed to brutally gib enemy soldiers, as in campaign. A major difference between the multiplayer in World at War ''and the multiplayer in the ''Modern Warfare ''games is the ability to drive a tank in some maps. Therefore, Vehicle Perks are included in-game. Tanks can be used for both tank-based combat as well as killing infantry. However, areas tanks can access on maps are limited, allowing infantry to escape when an enemy tank is nearby. Another feature of the tank is the ability to switch position on the tank from either the main turret or a machine gun mounted on the top (this is not possible if another player is in the other gun of the tank). While using the top machine gun, it is possible to crouch for added protection. Tanks are relatively hard to take out. While most of time this may occur in tank-based combat (though tanks have enough armor that a driver can easily get out and get away before his tank blows up). The M1A1 Bazooka Perk and the sticky grenades can be used to take out tanks from a more medium to long range approach, but this requires at least two players working together to take it out. Another option is using satchel charges to destroy the tank. This, however, either forces the player to get close to the tank (which is generally a bad idea as either the tank will see the player or might even run over them) or placing satchel charges, moving to another location where they can watch the charges, and then blowing them up when the tank rolls over them (this, however, requires good analyzing of where the tank more than likely is going to go). The difference between using satchel charges and using bazookas and/or grenades is that a single player can take down a tank using satchel charges, but it is a little more difficult to get set up to even have the possibility of taking down the tank. Ranks Throughout the players experience in the multiplayer of ''Call of Duty: World at War, the player will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located on the left. As the player increase in level, the player unlocks new guns, additional grenades, and perks. Once level 65 is reached, the player has the option to go into prestige mode. While this does reset the players rank and all the player's challenge progress, it also works toward unlocking extra class slots for Create A Class. Character Skins When using a certain class of weapon in Multiplayer, an appropriate skin is used to match the class of weapon. Each class and faction has a different skin. For example, when using a sniper rifle, such as the PTRS-41, the ghillie suit is equipped. The American ghillie suit varies from other factions (Germany, Japan, Russia) and this is the same for all other classes. Image:CODWAWsubmachineSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a submachine gun. Image:CODWAWsnipersSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a bolt-action rifle. Image:CODWAWshotgunsSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a shotgun. Image:CODWAWRiflesSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a rifle. Image:CODWAWMachinegunsSKINS.png|Skin equipped when using a machine gun. Nazi Zombies Main Article: Nazi Zombies World at War also features a new game mode, Nazi Zombies. After having completed the campaign and watched the credits, now unnecessary because of a patch, players automatically start a game of Nazi Zombies in the map Nacht der Untoten. The player must defend against waves of Nazi zombies by buying new weapons, unlocking new areas, and boarding up windows. Boarding up windows or damaging zombies gives points, which can be used to buy areas and weapons. A new Nazi Zombies map comes with every multiplayer map pack. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen, a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 or the M1A1 Carbine early. ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts was a version of this game that was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and a British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The original version of this game lacks an extra American campaign and a British campaign, although includes a Russian Campaign. Final Fronts also does not feature Nazi Zombies. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS) A version of this game was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the Pacific campaign, the Russian campaign, and a British campaign. The American campaign tells the story of Rook, a new member of the USMC, as he participates in the effort to defeat Japanese forces and take over Shuri Castle, the British campaign features Dawkins of the SAS, as he assists in pushing German forces back towards Berlin, and the Russian campaign allows the player to take control of Dimarkurato, a private of the Red Army, as he participates in the Battle of Seelow Heights and assault the Reichstag. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Achievements/Trophies There are 46 achievements/trophies in Call of Duty World at War for the PS3 and Xbox 360 worth 1000 gamerscore. Map Pack 2 adds an additional 10 achievements/trophies worth 250 gamerscore total. Map Pack 3 gives 10 more achievements/trophies worth 500 gamerscore total. Video Launch trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMUZDdtjVi8 Differences from previous Call of Duty games *Compared to past Call of Duty games, World at War ''is much more serious: there is minimal humor in the game, and the atmosphere is very dark with themes of hatred and vengeance. Even the menu music, also used in Vendetta, is quite unsettling. On the other hand, ''World at War has some very fictional/comical elements, such as Nazi Zombies, which is absent from the Wii version. Furthermore, the color palette consists of mostly colors in a dark tone. *''World at War'' is the goriest ''Call of Duty'' game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, by blowing off enemies' heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso and seeing the ribs, and similar areas of the body is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42, Type 99 and FG42. Also, blood splatter is more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of red blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that World at War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. Much of this gore is not present in the Wii version due to graphical limitations. Blood is still present, however, and meat chunks appear when a soldier is shot in the head. *Profanity is much more frequent in World at War. Words like "fuck," "shit," "bitch," and "bastard" are all much more common in the American campaign. Even in the Russian campaign, the soldiers often use profanic terms in their own language, like "ebaka" (ебака, "fucker"), "svoloch" (сволочь, "bastard"), "mudak" (мудaк, "asshole"), and "chyort" (чёрт, "damn"). When playing with the Marine Raiders in multiplayer, if the player wins, he may hear "Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking standing!" *Most of the profanity is gone when the game is censored, which can be done in the options menu. When profanity is off, swear words are not omitted; however, the sentences are changed to not include swearing. For example, Sullivan says "Tojo's at home in this shit." When censoring is on, he says "Tojo's at home in this muck." However, at the beginning of Little Resistance, when Sullivan normally says the "plan's gone to shit," the latter two words are simply omitted, although the words are still mouthed. *This is one of the few console Call of Duty games to not feature any quotes about war after the player dies in campaign mode. *This game does not feature a training level, unlike many other Call of Duty games. *''World at War'' marks the first use of bayonets and M2 Flamethrowers. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature the Imperial Japanese Army and to be placed largely in the Pacific Theater. *''World at War'' is the first main series game with no British campaign, but it sees the return of a Russian campaign, which last appeared in Call of Duty 2. *''World at War'' is the first Call of Duty game where weather affects the HUD. *''World at War'' is also the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature cooperative gameplay. Trivia thumb|320px|right|World at War Wii gameplay online *On the cover, there is a Marine with a Thompson. The Thompson is an M1928 Thompson, whereas Thompson in game is based mostly of the M1A1 Thompson, there is also another Marine holding a Thompson behind him, which is the the one in game. *Almost every single weapon in the game has the same reload animation as their Call of Duty 2 counterparts. *If the player shoots off an enemy's head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *Strangely, in World at War, the player can shoot or kill quite a few of his allies as long as they are not major characters without restarting from the last checkpoint. *On the Wii version, the campaign alone takes up 64 blocks of space. *The game features many possible references to the movie "Saving Private Ryan", such as: the name Pvt. Ryan appearing and the associated "Saved Private Ryan" achievement, the American player's name is Miller, a possible reference to Cpt. Miller, Pvt. Polonsky's personality is also similar to that of Pvt. Rieben, and Pvt. Chernov has the same views of the war as Upham. The use of 'improvised mortars' by tapping the tail on a surface and then throwing the shells was present in the climactic battles of the movie and the game. *The Game also features many blatant references to "Enemy at the Gates". For example, in Vendetta, the player wakes up in a fountain full of dead bodies, and is ordered to shoot at enemies when there is a loud noise. *It is noted that the Germans in game will shout the same words in the same voices as they did in Call of Duty 2. *Any time the player takes too long to move, kill, or destroy an objective, grenades will be thrown at him constantly even if there are no enemies around, telling the player to get a move on or he'll die. Eventually, if the player outruns the trail of grenades, they will stop being thrown for a period of time, but will come back later on if he still chooses to not do an objective. *Not only does this game show the brutality of the Axis Powers (ex. Japanese torture and the massacre at the Red Square) but it also shows the merciless nature of the Red Army, as the player commonly sees them execute unarmed enemy soldiers, even if they're surrendering. *The Wii and PS2 versions lack the Nazi Zombie game mode and the Black Cats level. *If playing on an American mission, a player can pick up Japanese Kiska grenades if the player uses all of the American grenades. The Japanese Grenades look like grey cylinders with a plug on top. *This game seems to have undergone a huge overhaul before it was released, because the presence of a sticky grenade and recently discovered deleted British weapons possibly indicates that a British campaign was to be present. *This is the first game to have the same number of Allied powers in the game and Axis powers in the game. There is the US and USSR on the Allies, and Germany and Japan on the Axis. *With the new update, Nazi Zombies appears to be accessible from the main menu. If the player clicks on it and chooses multiplayer, however, they are still sent to the level selection menu that appears if they had chosen co-op campaign. *In the South Park episode "The Ungroundable", everyone in computer class is playing Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer. *The PPS-43, Sten, Lee-Enfield, and Bren were apparently intended to be featured in this game. Oddly, they were dropped in the next-gen versions of the game but remained in the DS version with the exception of the Bren. *In the launch trailer, Roebuck and Reznov are shown more than any other characters. *In the multiplayer mode, Asylum, Dome, Hangar, and other maps have strange ghostly sounds in certain areas of each map. Similar sounds can also be heard in their single-player counterparts (in the case of Asylum and Dome which are set at the Asylum in Ring of Steel and at the final battle of Downfall). * Sometimes, the player can find names of randomly generated characters repeating, like Sgt. Buffaloe, Cpl. Buffaloe, and Pvt. Buffaloe can all appear in your squad at the same time. * In the Wii version, some sounds are different, such as the sounds the pistols make. Also, the ghostly sounds in multiplayer are not present. * In many missions of the Russian campaign, especially on Eviction, there are usually randomly generated characters with the name Sidorenko, this is a possible reference to the real-life Russian sniper hero Ivan Sidorenko. * When playing in a big lobby the rules will say no cursing, but if the player wins as the Marines, the commentator will sometimes say "Outstanding Marines, Out-fucking standing!" This is similar to the PC counterpart where sometimes profanity is illegal on the server, but then cussing can be heard by the characters and announcers. * If the player quits and restarts a level right at the beginning (before the first objective is given), it is possible to get a major AI glitch where allies don't shoot at enemies, and many times enemies can be seen looking at the player without shooting (which will continue indefinitely if the player refuses to kill the enemy). If the player does this with Blowtorch and Corkscrew, it will continue to Shuri Castle where at times the infinite respawn system will continue far beyond the player activating the "trip wire" to turn it off and will consequently be overwhelmed by enemies that shouldn't even be there. *At first, Call of Duty: World At War was banned in Japan for strong, gory violence and cruelty against Japanese soldiers, but the ban was later lifted. *Interestingly, even with the Censored option on, bayonets will still cause enemies to bleed. *Many of the names of the Marines in the game come from the game developers which you can see at the end credits. *Many of the characteristics of World at War will go to Black Ops like multiplayer vehicles, blood and gore, character , sounds, weapons, and game modes. *The PC version of the game does not support the Xbox 360 Controller for Windows. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games